The present invention relates to a microprobe for electrophysiological applications with micro-fiber sensors arranged in a guide channel so as to be axially movable therein in an accurately controllable manner and an apparatus including a plurality of such microprobes.
In medical and in biological research and in biophysics, fine probes in the form of electrodes or pipettes are needed for many applications, wherein a body or a particular structure must be sampled or inputs must be provided in a point-by-point fashion. If the probes have a relatively large diameter they are sufficiently stable to withstand the impression reaction forces, but they have a relatively large insertion cross-section so that they can cause undesirable and possibly painful injuries. Thin probes however easily kink and it is therefore necessary to guide and support them radially or example by a tube. This however requires a quite costly drive and coupling mechanism in order to advance the probe in steps which must be shorter than the so-called kinking length of the probe. The repetitive coupling procedures then cause undesirable vibrations of the probe and sliding of the probe in the coupling structure results in additive position errors.
There is accordingly a need for relatively long probes with thin shafts which are safely projected from kinking. In this connection "relatively long and thin" means dimensions wherein shaft length to shaft diameter are at a ratio of at least 10:1. Probes in this connection are microelectrodes, chemical and electrical sensors, tubular needles, pipettes, capillaries, etc., which are to be inserted into plastic-elastic structures, particularly into nerve and muscle tissues.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide improved probes and probe apparatus in an economical manner, wherein the probes, on one hand, are very thin and on the other, are so stable that they can be inserted into respective structures over distances, that is, to depths, which greatly exceed the probe kinking length. Novel and highly economical guide means are to be provided which safely prevent kinking.